It's Like the Papers Said
by alette
Summary: When the Daily Prophet features an article claiming that Harry is gay, and his lover is Draco Malfoy, each of their lives is in an uproar. It’s time for damage control, especially since they were right. Slash. HPDM.


**Like The Papers Said…**

Harry traipsed down the stairs of the Burrow, making his way to the kitchen. He could hear the animated chatter of people who had just eaten. It was almost noon by then, but it was his last day of Christmas vacation, so Harry felt he deserved the extra time sleeping.

He quite liked visiting the Burrow – Ron and Hermione had chosen to remain there after their wedding, so it was only them and Ginny left with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley had died a few years earlier in the war and though it was years ago, a sort of melancholy sadness still hung over the house.

Harry clambered down into the kitchen and sure enough, Hermione and Ginny were seated at the table, chatting in a manner that looked very conspiratorial. Upon hearing his footsteps, Hermione whirled around and upon catching sight of him, began to speak.

"Harry, is this true?" she asked, brandishing a newspaper at a sleepy Harry. He stared groggily at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Is what true?" asked Harry, taking his seat at the Wesley's breakfast table next to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny glared reproachfully at him before speaking.

"The least you could have done was told me, Harry. I wouldn't have judged you, but that entire year? Honestly, Harry."

"Could someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry was getting quite mad and Hermione shied away from him.

"Don't get mad Harry, I don't think it's true, but…" Hermione began precariously before being interrupted by Ginny.

"I have my doubts," remarked Ginny, biting into her toast.

"Here, Harry. Just take it." she handed him her copy of the Daily Prophet, but before Harry had time to see the article's headline, Ron barged in. Hermione groaned putting her head into her hand and Ginny just smiled.

"Harry, did you see, mate? I'd be going nuts if I was you!" Ron came around the table, gave Hermione a quick peck on the head before sitting down next to Harry. He took the basket of rolls and upon examination, bit into one.

"Would anyone bother telling me what is going on now?" Harry stood up and the room fell silent.

"Harry," Hermione squeaked, "well, it's just that, they said that you were, well that you were…"

"Gay!" spat Ginny triumphantly.

"What?" said Harry blushing and going very pale at the same time.

"I told you it was good, didn't I, but it gets better!" exclaimed Ron, patting Harry on the back. Harry did not respond, but proceeded to blush even more deeply.

"It's not true, is it Harry?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"It would explain a few things if it was," said Ginny. Hermione shot her a look.

"It isn't, right?" she asked him again.

"No!" said Harry forcefully. "Of course not."

"OK, good because then the second part can't be true either. That's where we were really worried."

"Let's have it then," said Harry with the air of a man preparing for the worst.

"It said that Draco Malfoy was your lover – Draco Malfoy, the slimey git!" said Ron, hooting. Even Hermione chuckled at this one.

"Well it did seem pretty preposterous. But, the Daily Prophet has been pretty accurate recently with the new government; I thought it was worth asking. But," she hastened, "if it were true, we would totally support you."

"But, Draco mate," said Ron. "Seriously. There are so many others to choose from. Last I heard Neville was gay."

"Thanks guys, but it's not true so we have nothing to worry about," said Harry tightly. "Who wrote that article anyway?"

"Doesn't say," said Hermione, scanning the page. "No wait, it does." She grimaced. "Rita."

"Her," said Harry, vaguely remembering something about a beetle. "All right, I think I'm going to go and sort this bit out."

"You sure it isn't true?" asked Ginny almost hopefully.

"Um, no, but I'll keep you informed." Harry and with a pop, Harry Aparated off, supposedly to the Daily Prophet Headquarters.

"I wonder if he realised he was still wearing pyjamas?" asked Ginny, though no one heard her. Ron and Hermione were already engaged in their own conversation.

"You think it's true?" Ron asked Hermione once Harry had left.

"Well, he said it wasn't," said Hermione very dubiously.

"But, you don't believe him, right?" asked Ron.

"Not really." She sighed.

"I've always suspected him," added Ginny thoughtfully, reaching for yet another slice of toast.

"You did?" asked Ron, slightly incredulous. "Then why'd you go out with him?"

"Not before then, but I was always trying to get him to do more," Ron shot her a look, but she continued, "but all he would do is snog. Bit suspicious if you ask me."

"Maybe he was trying to be respectful, you being my sister and all," said Ron, trying not to think about the fact that his best friend might be gay and all the times he had changed in front of him.

"Doubtful," snorted Ginny.

"I can't believe it's Draco though," Hermione mused.

"That's not true! I know Harry, he would never." said Ron hotly.

"Whatever you say, dear," said Hermione. But neither she nor Ginny would look at him. _Bloody hell_, thought Ron.

Harry arrived at the entrance to Malfoy Manor in a matter of seconds. He brushed off his clothing and realised he was still wearing pyjamas. Casting a look around, he muttered a quick spell and was pleased to see he was now wearing robes. _Thank you, Auror training._

He lifted an enormous silver knocker carved to look like a snake and pounded on the door several times until a disgruntled house elf appeared.

"Hello, Jinx," said Harry to the elf, "I need to see Draco."

"He's not in a good manor, mind you sir. Not in a good state at all."

"That's all right. Can I come in?" Harry peered into the entryway.

"Fine," said Jinx, relenting. "He is in the Sitting Room."

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." Harry pushed through the door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light. It always surprised him, no matter how many times he came, how dark it was. There were very few windows in this part of the Manor, which only increased the spookiness of the portraits surrounding the hallway. Fat Malfoys and thin Malfoy and very old Malfoys, but all had the same almost sneering look, pale blonde hair, and grey-glass eyes.

Finally, Harry came to the Sitting Room and found Draco sprawled on a lounge chair, pages from what Harry presumed to be the Daily Prophet lying around him. He looked up as Harry came in.

"Oh, it's you," said Draco sullenly.

"Yes, it is me. Surprise," said Harry coming to sit down next to him.

"You saw it then?" asked Draco, sitting up a little to peer at Harry.

"Of course."

"So what are we planning to do?"

"Deny it?" said Harry tentatively. "There is not much else we can do. What do you think?" He stoked Draco's silvery hair, running his fingers through it.

"I don't know, Harry!" said Draco. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't so famous then none of this would have happened."

"Well you're not exactly a nobody yourself," Harry pointed out, still stroking his hair.

"That is true," Draco mused. "All right, I have decided on a course of action." Draco stood up, still wearing his black silk pyjamas. Harry snickered silently.

"First come here," said Draco indicating a spot next to him. Harry walked over to the spot.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Stand still," said Draco. Harry stood still and Draco kissed him hard. Harry pulled away sharply, ending the kiss.

"How is this helping anything?" he asked Draco critically.

"Not sure," said Draco, slightly breathlessly. "Don't really care." He started to suck on Harry's neck and Harry whimpered. He felt Draco's silky blonde hair against his neck and his delicate pink lips. He relented.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, we have damage control to deal with."

Draco happily obliged.

"Alright," said Harry, putting his robes over his head and attempting to straighten his hair. "We need a strategy."

"Yes, we do," said Draco finally. Harry looked at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? You are supposed to be the one with the brilliant plans. That is why you are a full-fledged Auror while I only help design the robes." He looked slightly bitter at this. Harry ignored this, not wanting to get into another career-related fight.

"Um, I was thinking we could just go into work and deny it," said Harry half-heartedly.

Draco snorted. "You really think that'll work? No." Draco thought for a minute. "Why are we keeping this relationship a secret anyway?"

"Because it is embarrassing. We were worst enemies at school plus you were a Death Eater."

"I'm not anymore, I did switch sides," Draco pointed out. "Plus, there is nothing that embarrassing about being gay – take Neville for instance. He's been out for years."

"Why does everyone keep going on about Neville?" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "All right, I have an idea."

"On with it."

"What if we try the covering it up bit first and then if that doesn't work we could just admit it. Or I can go talk to Rita and get her to retract it. Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "First I will try that and let you know how it goes."

"Why can't I come?" asked Draco in a very whiney voice, which for some reason Harry found quite endearing. But, he shook off the feeling abruptly.

"No," said Harry. "That defeats the whole purpose. You can go by yourself later, but if you come with me then it'll be obvious."

"But, I want to go!" Draco looked very sullen then, like an oversized child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Fine," said Harry. "But, it'll just make it harder for us to prove our point…"

Draco threw his arms around Harry and in the same moment Narsissa Malfoy walked into the room. Ever since her husband had died in the war, she had brightened somewhat as if coming into herself. She beamed at the pair of them, who awkwardly moved away from each other as quickly as possible. Draco and Harry both were blushing pink and scarlet respectively.

"Boys! I saw that article about the two of you today. Not to say I wasn't surprised. I mean with Draco's lack of girlfriends and his job making clothing and all."

"Mom, stop it! It wasn't true," said Draco fiercely, blushing.

"Sure, it wasn't. Then what has Harry been doing over here for the past couple of months?"

"Duelling…"

"Work project…" said Harry and Draco at the same time.

"Ah-huh," said Narcissa dubiously. "Well, when the two of you decide to come clean about your little relationship, I'll be waiting for you. In the meantime Harry, you are always welcome to visit and work on your duelling or project or whatever. In fact, you should come over for dinner sometime."

"All right, then," said Harry. "That sounds lovely, but Draco and I were just getting ready to go somewhere."

"A date?" asked Narcissa.

"No!" they both shouted in unison.

"Fine," said Narcissa leaving.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Harry into Draco's shoulder.

"Yes," said Draco, "it is unbelievable that so many people simply assume I am gay by the way I dress and the fact that I actually care about how I look. You on the other hand, I mean…"

"Hey!" said Harry.

"No offence or anything. I do like your hair kind of rumpled though – it's very sexy."

"And I like your hair all perfectly loose – it's also very sexy." Harry leered at Draco before kissing him again.

Narcissa came back into the room, but before she could open her mouth Draco yelled, "Go away, Mum!"

Silently, she left them together and in a minute they too Aparated away.

They arrived outside the offices for the Daily Prophet a place Harry had been many times, albeit, reluctantly. Harry pushed open the door with Draco in tow, looking extremely mad. A witch sat by a security booth and was about to ask Harry for his wand, but upon seeing him, squealed in delight. Harry braced himself.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed breathlessly, her dark brown curls bobbing as she said it. "I'm Margie Goldbanks. It's a pleasure to meet you and you," she looked suggestively at Draco. Draco looked away, repulsed.

"Yes, thank you, um, Margie, but we really need to be getting on."

"Ah, yes. I read the paper today. Isn't Rita just brilliant? I hear she is an editor now, just a few weeks ago. But, before you go, can I get an autograph? I would give you my fireplace address, but seeing that article today…"

"I really must be going, Margie," said Harry rather tight-lipped. He pulled Draco along quickly before she could bombard him again.

"Does this happen to you every time you are out of my watch?" asked Draco coolly.

"Not always," replied Harry, scanning the doors for Rita's. "But often enough."

"It's a good thing she was a girl, or I would have had to…"

"Ah here we are," said Harry, interrupting Draco. He had arrived at the entrance to an office with a sign reading Rita Skeeter, Editor for Gossip and Society.

"Figures," muttered Draco. Harry knocked on the door loudly and finally heard a shout.

"Come in!" said a voice that Harry recognized. He flinched, but opened the door to find a smiling Rita.

The office was everything he would have expected it to be and more. Completely over the top from it's absolutely awful wallpaper to the incredibly tacky decorations covering the walls. One wall was comprised entirely of pictures of the various famous peoples that she had interviewed and one of Harry glowed prominently in the centre. Harry was glad to see that he looked most uncomfortable in the picture.

"Ah, Harry, Draco," she said, leaning back in her chair. She looked exactly the same as years earlier except her crocodile-skin handbag had been replaced by a far tackier alligator one and her nails, instead of being crimson, were now a shade resembling deepest maroon. "Come to thank me for my article?"

"Rita, what was that about? I thought Hermione had stopped you once and…"

"No, Harry, dear, that is where you are mistaken. The deal was that I stopped writing for a year – one year. You are lucky I didn't write anything before this, but I felt it improper considering all the fuss about Voldemort." It had now become common practice for everyone to speak his name. "But, this Harry, this is a story for the ages."

"But, it is not true," said Harry. Draco looked up from examining a hat on which appeared to be a bear.

"Ah, I think it is. Why," she asked triumphantly, "is he here then?" She leaned forward in her seat and began rummaging in her purse for something.

Harry glared at Draco who just shrugged and went back to looking at the hat.

"He was mad and he wanted to come too, we just showed up together."

"Ah-huh," she said, in the same tone as Narcissa had used.

"Why does everyone think I'm gay!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, I did some research, but even if it wasn't true, who really cares? That issue sold more copies than any other in the history of the paper. It sold even more copies than the ones declaring Voldemort dead. Honey, you were the hottest bachelor in the world – every girl was vying for you. And now, poof! It is gone."

"I never said I was gay."

"Well, I do have photographs, although they are in tomorrow much more detailed story in Witch Weekly, I suppose you can see them now. After all, you were my favourite champion back in the day."

She had finished her rummaging and pulled out three extremely embarrassing and compromising photos. They were all of Harry and Draco kissing – most in various states of undress.

Draco came over then, turning very, very pale.

"What the hell? Where did you get these?" he asked, holding them to the light as if trying to detect their veracity.

"Suffice it to say I have my sources. You boys are just lucky I didn't put those in the Prophet, but I did need two articles, so I settled for just a picture of each of you for that one. But you are warned now, so off you go. Unless of course either of you'd like to give me a few words," she said, reaching for her Quill.

"No that would be quite all right," said Harry, grabbing Draco. Draco shrugged off though and glared at Rita.

"Do not think this is over yet, no one insults a Malfoy and gets away with it! No one." Draco was on the point of hysterics now and Harry pulled him away, glowering at a simpering Rita.

"All right," said Harry to Draco after returning to Harry's flat. "Option two."

"Deny?" asked Draco tentatively.

"Yes, deny, Draco. Also, I don't think it would hurt if we could get into a few fights in front of people – maybe yell at bit about the article stuff."

"All right," said Draco. "But don't you think it might be a little hard to get past the photographs?"

"Um, let's not talk about those, Draco. I don't really want to deal with it."

"Fine," said Draco, looking slightly put out. He turned away. "I'm going now. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He Apparated away, leaving Harry alone. He sat down at the kitchen table before remembering that he was still guest at the Wesley's. Hurriedly, he Apprated yet again, hoping he was not too late for dinner.

Everyone was gathered around the table to eat dinner when Harry arrived. The twins stared at him while Charlie intentionally avoided his gaze. Charlie was the only one of the Weasley clan not yet wed or in a relationship. If they should be having doubts about anyone, it should be him.

"Any luck, mate?" asked Ron as he sat down.

"Not really, she wouldn't do anything. But if you see an article out tomorrow…"

"Like this one?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She bustled into the room, looking in high spirits. It had taken her a while to recover from her husband's death and Harry suspected that she never would fully recover. She had been quite forgiving with the whole Ginny businesses, they all had. He had said that he wasn't ready for a relationship so soon after the war, and they had all accepted it exceptionally well. Well, except for Ginny, she was still hurt.

Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley holding up an advanced edition of tomorrow's Witch Weekly magazine and sure enough, he had Draco had made the front page. The photo made him cringe internally – Draco had no clothing on his top half to speak of and Harry's shirt remained on him only by the sleeves. They looked dishevelled and Draco was devouring Harry with his mouth moving from his lips down his throat.

Everyone turned to stare at Harry and then suddenly burst into laughter. Harry blushed more deeply than ever. Wizarding photographs could not be faked – it was in their nature. The only feasible explanation could be that the magazine had hired actors to pose as them, drinking the Polyjuice Potion. He supposed he could play that card for a while.

"It's not me," he chocked out. "They must've, they must've hired people or something…"

"Sure," said Hermione, looking up at him in a semi-serious manner. "But, it's quite all right if it wasn't…"

"We'd totally understand," said George, trying very hard to suppress a giggle. Hermione glared at him and sent Ron a look and even he added in his two-pence. Harry shot everyone a very exasperated stare. This was not going very well at all. It might just be easier to give up.

"Can we just forget about this?"

"Fine," said Ron, very agreeably.

"Sure," said Hermione, biting on her lip nervously.

"Whatever you say, Harry," added Ginny in a tone Harry could only think of as sarcastic.

They went back to eating the dinner that Mrs. Weasley had made – although the occasional giggle still arose when they looked at Harry. If this was anything like tomorrow, it would be torture.

The office was even worse the next day – everywhere he went people snickered and asked him to sign their copies of the articles, which Harry flatly refused to do. They held out pens to him and every gay guy in his office leered at him in a way that made Harry very uncomfortable. Some people sent disapproving glares his way and bustled off as quickly as possible, but most seemed content on clapping Harry on the back and congratulating his great catch. It took Harry most off-guard.

However, the day worsened when his office supervisor had called him in for a meeting in which Harry had to hotly defend himself for almost twenty minutes. Apparently inner-departmental relationships were not encouraged in the office. However, his fame and protestations won out and the supervisor dismissed him with a chuckle, telling him to try ad get some sleep in a way which made him blush.

He saw Draco at around nine that morning also looking very tired.

"Rough day?" asked Harry.

"Like you wouldn't believe. No one seems to believe me – at all. They were all congratulating me or something- as if you were a good catch."

"Like I'm not. You're the lucky one," said Harry with a grin, crossing to stand next to Draco in the work longue.

"Not true," said Draco, pouting. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hey, Harry. Draco," greeted Neville, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Neville," said Harry resignedly waiting for another congratulations.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to come clubbing with me and my boyfriend. We know this really great place in Diagon Alley…"

"Neville, do you really think I'd go clubbing with you and your little boyfriend?" Draco asked, sneering.

"Be nice, Draco," said Harry warningly.

"Aw, I've leave you two alone to your bickering. Think about it though, Harry!" He waved and left the lounge, slamming the door loudly.

"Um, all right, Neville," he called after his retreating back.

Harry turned to Draco and began talking in almost a whisper. "You know Draco, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if everyone just knew."

"You have got to be kidding me, Harry," said Draco, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"I could come live with you instead of shaking up in my place," he added temptingly. "Think of it."

"And mooch off of the Malfoy name! Certainly not," Draco exclaimed dramatically. Harry almost chuckled – Draco could be such a drama queen.

"Think about it, Draco. No more hiding – we could go on dates, we could kiss in public, whenever we wanted.

"Whenever?" asked Draco, swallowing hard. It was a tempting proposition.

"Whenever," said Harry leering over him. He bent down and kissed him then, brushing his lips against Draco's.

"Sod it all!" said Draco, kissing him right back.

Fins.

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta, italianslytheringirl, and Ainora from Fictionalley. I'd love a review!


End file.
